Patches
---- Summary info on World of Warcraft game patches. ---- Additional info: * For general info on upcoming patches, see Coming Soon or the News. * For official Blizzard descriptions of types of patches, see Patch FAQ. * For articles related to patches, see Patches category. * For mirrors on all the latest patches check out the Patch mirrors page. See also: * WoW.com Implemented Patches page for links to official release notes from patch 1.2 on up. * WoW.com Under Development page for info on the next major patch. * WDN UI Version Database at wowinterface.com lists all UI file changes, between all patches (including test realm versions). = Patch 1.12 (in development)= See Patch 1.12 (Preliminary Info) for details. * Predicted release: July 2006 * Predicted Interface .toc version: 11200 Change Highlights: * Rogue adjustments * PvP enhancements = Patch 1.11 (released!)= See Patch 1.11 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 20 June 2006 * Interface .toc version: 11100 Change Highlights: * Mage adjustments and talent revamp * Shaman adjustments and talent revamp * Naxxramas, a massive necropolis floating above Stratholme (raid dungeon) * API additions = Patch 1.10 = See Patch 1.10 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: March 2006 * Interface .toc version: 11000 Change Highlights: * Weather effects * Tier 0.5 armor sets * Priest talent revamp Patch 1.10.1 See Patch 1.10.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 11 April 2006 Patch 1.10.2 See Patch 1.10.2 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 2 May 2006 = Patch 1.9 = See Patch 1.9 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 03 January 2006 * Interface .toc version: 10900 Change highlights: * Instances: The Gates of Ahn'Qiraj ** The Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj (outdoor 20-player instance) ** The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj (indoor 40-player instance) * New Tier 2 Epic Armor Models and graphics * Linked Auction Houses * Multiple Battlegrounds Queues * Raid Dungeons Timers (Forum Post) * Timbermaw Hold Quests Revamp * Paladin Talent Revamp ** New, 15-minute raid versions of blessings, and the ability to bless all members of a certain class with one click * Shard Bags * Food Buffs no longer stack Patch 1.9.1 See Patch 1.9.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 10 January 2006 Patch 1.9.2 See Patch 1.9.2 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 12 January 2006 Patch 1.9.3 See Patch 1.9.3 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 07 February 2006 Change highlights: * Valentine's Day support. * Zul'Gurub modified ** Fights changed: Hakkar, Panther, Spider, Bloodlord. ** Number of trash mobs reduced to allow quicker completion. ** Zandalar reputation points increased. ** Loot drop rate modifications * Support for Intel Mac OS X Patch 1.9.4 See Patch 1.9.4 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 14 February 2006 Change highlights: * Some minor fixes * Guild recruiting channel added = Patch 1.8 = See Patch 1.8 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 10 October 2005 * Interface .toc version: 1800 Change highlights: * Silithus - Totally revamped zone for level 60 solo players and 5-man parties. * Four Dragons - The four corrupted dragons from the Emerald Dream * Druid Talent update Patch 1.8.1 See Patch 1.8.1 (Release Notes) for details * Released: 2005 Change highlights: * Battlegrounds ** Certain geometry exploits in Arathi Basin have been fixed. * User Interface ** Fonts should once again display properly. ** Fixed bug preventing UI scripting error messages from wrapping. ** Fixed per-character saved variables for non-English character names. Patch 1.8.2 See Patch 1.8.2 (Release Notes) for details * Released 2005 This patch has only been rolled out in Europe (because of a bug in the German client). Change highlights: * Fixed a crash with loot-roll messages. Patch 1.8.3 See Patch 1.8.3 (Release Notes) for details * Released 2005 Change highlights: * Blizzard Launcher * The AddOn button should now properly show on the character selection screen for players using custom interfaces. Patch 1.8.4 See Patch 1.8.4 (Release Notes) for details * Released December 2005 Change highlights: * Minimum battleground time for Mark of Honor received by losers. (10 min) * Feast of Winter Veil preparations. * Bug fixes. * Patch 1.9 preparations. = Patch 1.7 = See Patch 1.7 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 13 September 2005 * Interface .toc version: 1700 Change highlights: * Zul'Gurub (new 20-player raid instance) * Arathi Basin (15-player resource battleground instance) * Hunter Talents * Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza * New Mid-to-High-Level Raid Area * High-Level Items Patch 1.7.1 See Patch 1.7.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released 22 September 2005 Change highlights: * Altered geometry in Arathi Basin to prevent a possible exploit. = Patch 1.6 = See Patch 1.6 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 12 July 2005 * Interface .toc version: 1600 Change highlights: * Blackwing Lair introduced * Darkmoon Faire introduced * Battlemasters introduced * Warlock talent trees revamped Patch 1.6.1 See Patch 1.6.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 02 August 2005 Change highlights: = Patch 1.5 = See Patch 1.5 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 7 June 2005 * Interface .toc version: 1500 Change highlights: * Battlegrounds are introduced: ** Alterac Valley ** Warsong Gulch * All members of both the Horde and Alliance are reporting low stockpiles of various textile resources! Donations of cloth are now being accepted in the following locations: Darnassus, Stormwind, and Ironforge for the Alliance; Orgrimmar, Undercity, and Thunder Bluff for the Horde. Seek out an official Cloth Quartermaster for more information. Patch 1.5.1 See Bug Fix Patch 1.5.1 Released for details. * Released: 14 June 2005 Change highlights: * Fixed an assertion that was preventing Mac clients from playing in the battlegrounds and causing a memory leak on PCs when they did. * Improved error reporting to give more useful information to development. = Patch 1.4 = See Patch 1.4 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 08 April 2005 * Interface .toc version: 1300 (sic) Chnage highlights: * Epic Priest quest introduced * Epic Hunter quest introduced Patch 1.4.1 See Patch 1.4.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 2005 Patch 1.4.2 See Patch 1.4.2 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: May 2005 Change highlights: * Minor patch has been released to address a crash issue in 1.4.1. = Patch 1.3 = See Patch 1.3 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 07 March 2005 * Interface .toc version: 1300 Change highlights: * Meeting Stones * Dire Maul * Azuregos * Lord Kazzak Patch 1.3.1 See Patch 1.3.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: March 2005 Change highlights: * We have fixed a crash bug that would happen infrequently when teleporting. * We have fixed a UI error that could occur in certain zones. = Patch 1.2 = See Patch 1.2 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 18 December 2004 Change highlights: * Maraudon is introduced: * Gurubashi Arena Event * Cloak / Helm Graphics can be toggled * The first Feast of Great-Winter Event Patch 1.2.1 See Patch 1.2.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 21 December 2004 Change highlights: * Rolling for items in the French and German will now work properly. * Resolved an issue with looting in click to move mode that could cause crashes. * Performance issues occurring with certain CPUs have been resolved. Patch 1.2.2 See Patch 1.2.2 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: December 2004 Patch 1.2.3 See Patch 1.2.3 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 15 February 2005 Change highlights: * This is a minor patch to address localization issues discovered Patch 1.2.4 See Patch 1.2.4 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 22 February 2005 = Patch 1.1 = See Patch 1.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 07 November 2004 The original CD release version. Patch 1.1.1 See Patch 1.1.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 17 November 2004 Patch 1.1.2 See Patch 1.1.2 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 06 December 2004 = Prerelease Patches = * Patch 0.12 (Release Notes) * Patch 0.11 (Release Notes) * Patch 0.10 (Release Notes) * Patch 0.9 (Release Notes) ** Patch 0.9.1 (Release Notes) * Patch 0.8 (Release Notes) * Patch 0.7 (Release Notes) * Patch 0.6 (Release Notes) Category:Coming Soon Category:Game Terms Patches